


Bath

by Lunaobsessions



Category: Free!, Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaobsessions/pseuds/Lunaobsessions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just read it oh my gosh lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath

“Haru, you already took a bath this morning. At this rate you’re gonna be permanently shriveled at 30.” Makoto shook his head and dropped the basket full of clean laundry on the floor. He followed the stripping swimmer into the bathroom and turned on the hot water in the bath.  
  
Haru was down to his swim suit and the brunet grabbed his wrist to keep him from stepping into the water. “Makoto?” Haru frowned.  
  
“Don’t wear your suit this time,” he told him. Haru stared at him, his eyebrows scrunching in confusion. Makoto blushed and took a step back, pulling off his shirt and pants. “I kinda need one too,” Makoto mumbled, his eyes staring intently at the floor. “I figured we could…take one together.” He shrugged his shoulders as his face reddened. Haru blinked and made the smallest of smiles (which he kept to himself). He slipped out of his swim suit and climbed into the tub, folding his legs to free up the other end. He patted the side and watched Makoto expectantly.  
  
The taller male became impossibly redder and he pulled off his boxers. He slid into the warm water. His legs were too long to cross over, so he stretched them to either side of his friend. Haru sank into the water with closed eyes and Makoto couldn’t fight the driving impulse to lean forward. Their lips touched, first brushing softly, then pressing closer. Haru moaned into the kiss and Makoto reached his hand to grip his dark hair.  
  
They parted to gasp for breath and the larger inched even closer, their torsos pressing together and sticking slightly from the water. “M-Mako-” Haru started, cut off by another kiss, less hesitant than the first. His hands cupped Haru’s cheeks and his hands rested on Makoto’s shoulders. Makoto leaned farther forward, pushing Haru back against the wall of the tub, and he dipped his head to kiss Haru’s chin. His lips moved down wet skin into the groove of his neck and he nibbled on the soft flesh.  
  
“What are you—doing?” Haru whined, half-heartedly trying to push him away, without really wanting to. Makoto chuckled and held onto Haru’s hips, his mouth sinking to his chest, and from there to his naval. “Aah, Makoto.”  
  
The brunet gently flicked his tongue over the tip of Haru’s growing erection. The shorter swimmer cried out, his hand flying up to cover his mouth and cut off his voice. Makoto’s fingers pushed into the flesh of his thighs and he slid his lips over the head, his face dropping beneath the water. He felt fingers tangle into his wet hair and his hips buck upward. His mouth filled with Haru and he ran his tongue along the underside of his shaft until he ran out of breath and raised his head. Haru’s red face was tilted back on the edge of the tub, his fingers clenching brown locks, eyes squeezed shut. His eyes opened slightly as he felt Makoto come up, staring into his green eyes.  
  
Both were out of breath and Makoto reached for the back of Haru’s neck, pulling him forward to kiss him again. Haru’s hands slid to Makoto’s chest without protest. Makoto pressed his hands into Haru’s waist and pulled him onto his lap, turning him around so his back was against the larger male’s chest. He bent his knees, his legs held to either side. Haru shrank into him, turning to bury his burning face into broad shoulder. He muttered the brunet’s name, grabbing one of his knees and resting the other hand to the side.  
  
“You’re so cute Haru,” Makoto whispered in his ear, the swimmer’s face growing ever redder.  
  
He closed his eyes again as Makoto played with his dark hair, then he felt the long fingers move lower to massage his shoulders. “Why are you like this now?”  
  
Makoto shrugged, squeezing Haru to his chest. “Finally worked up the nerve I guess.”  
  
“Oh”  
  
“Do you still touch yourself Haru?” he asked, a large hand wrapping fingers around his hard cock, but not yet moving. “I know you used to when we were kids, but…” Haru hesitated, then nodded slightly, trying to hide his face with an arm.  
  
Makoto tightened his grip at the base, making Haru jump with a whine. “What do you think about?” Haru shook his head no. His hand deliberately moved up, then down, much slower than desired. His motion continued at the same torturous speed and he nibbled on Haru’s ear. “I think about you,” he said. Haru shifted in his long arms, the muscles contracting as Makoto held him tightly and ran his tongue over the raven’s neck. The little swimmer let loose a moan, his hand lifting to cover his mouth in a futile attempt to keep quiet. “You don’t have to hold back, Haru,” he rasped, his hand slightly increasing speed.  
  
Another moan escaped his lips, and Makoto’s as well, his hips bucking up into his touch. Haru’s head fell back farther, his mouth widening. “Mm-akoto!” he cried, back arching into the large, muscular chest behind him. His muscles twitched as Makoto’s hand moved even faster.  
  
“Should I finish, or would you like me to stop?” the brunet asked, the sarcasm obvious in his voice.  
  
Haru whined, “Please,” the hand not on his mouth clenching Makoto’s knee. Makoto almost asked him to be more specific, but he was more than lucky enough already. Pushing any further would just be cruel. He buried his face in dark wet locks and he breathed in the scent of his best friend. “You shouldn’t—do this in the water,” Haru mumbled.  
  
Makoto sped his hand and kissed the back of his neck. “It’s alright, we’ll clean up,” he promised. He felt Haru’s muscles begin to tighten up and his teeth unknowingly pressed into his neck as Haru cried out, thin fingers digging into the skin of his knee. Haru came into Makoto’s hand and the fluid slowly streamed into the lukewarm bathwater. Haru moaned softly with each breath, his body relaxing into the other.  
  
They stayed quiet as their heavy breathing slowed. “The water is cold,” Haru whispered, his eyes looking anywhere but at the one he was addressing. Makoto nodded. He wrapped his arms around Haru’s waist and pulled them both to their feet, goosebumps crawling across their skin from the cold. They stepped out together and Makoto wrapped a towel around him, using the other to dry off his dark mess of hair. Haru stood with his head pushed into the towel, eyes closed.  
  
“Haru?” he asked, his towel still on his head.  
  
He looked up at his friend. “Yeah?”  
  
Makoto swallowed. “Does this mess things up between us?” His face burned red.  
  
Haru shook his head slowly. He rested his head against Makoto’s chest and Makoto threw the towel over his shoulder. He used the other one to dry Haru’s body, stopping to kiss him on the lips. Haru blushed, looking away. Makoto took his hand and pulled him over to the bed as he dried his own hair. Haru sat down and pulled on a pair of boxers. Makoto did the same and they sat beside each other in silence, each having one hand holding the other’s.  
  
The room grew dark without the lights on to combat the setting sun. “You didn’t get to come,” Haru said.  
  
Makoto smiled. “I didn’t need to. I just wanted you to feel good.” He slid a hand behind the raven’s head to pull him closer and Haru flinched slightly.  
  
“You bit my neck,” he mentioned, as though he hadn’t realized before.  
  
“I’m sorry.” Makoto gently pulled him close and they crawled under the covers. “I didn’t mean to,” he told him.  
  
Haru curved his back into Makoto’s chest. “It’s okay.”  
  
Makoto smiled and pulled Haru into his arms tightly. “Do you think anyone will see?” Haru shrugged with a yawn and closed his eyes.  
  
“You really like me?” Haru asked quietly.  
  
“Very much,” Makoto whispered, his red face buried in Haru’s hair.  
  
Haru smiled slightly and relaxed to sleep. “I like you too,” he said. He felt Makoto pull him even closer before they fell asleep.


End file.
